


The Forsaken

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Annie is mentioned., Everyone shows up eventually, Gen, Gothic Fantasy AU, I’ll add tags as more chapters are uploaded., Minor Character Death, Nightmares, The amount of world building done for this is.... a lot., discussions of grief and mourning, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: The last few years in the Falwain Province has been harsh. Poor harvests, dire weather and the spread of disease has brought the once great region to its knees. In this grim times, everyone has started to blame the Forsaken for their woes. The Forsaken are a group of half dead magic users, who are seen as so cursed by the people of Falwain that the very cycle of life and death has abandoned them to an eternity of damnation.When the Captain finds himself waking up in a cave as a newly made Forsaken, he has no idea what to think. However, under Thomas’ tutelage and the guidance of newly made friends, the Captain tries to solve the mystery of what happened to him. And, perhaps in time, solve the mystery of who is actually leading the Falwain Province to its ruin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. An interrupted journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Autumn evening, a wagon makes its way down a quiet mountain road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I cannot believe I am finally uploading these chapters. :) For those on the Ghiscord, I have been talking about this AU for months and am finally excited to share what I have been working on.
> 
> I am also experimenting a little bit with the writing in this fic as I am trying to include little excepts from in world textbooks, or diaries or other things before the chapter itself. Just for a little bit more world building in order to make a world feel more alive. Let me know if you like it. :)
> 
> And yes, I will explain all of the terminology eventually. :) Anyways - I really hope that you like this! :D

“The Falwain Province lies to the South West of the Godwin Kingdom. Despite being a part of the Kingdom for several centuries, the Province has maintained its own traditions and beliefs that has shaped the Province’s unique history. One of those beliefs was regarding the use of magic, as unlike the rest of the Kingdom the Falwain Province has a natural Cryst depositary and stronger levels of magic. So, whilst the rest of the Kingdom views magic with fear and hatred, the people of Falwain have seen magic in a more favourable light. Yes, there are some who distrust those who can use magic, but for the most part magic is a normal part of everyday life.

The Province is also one of the more prosperous and peaceful parts of the Kingdom, having rebuilt itself following the Falwain wars five centuries ago under the guidance of Saint Esther. Her long tenure as the first Duchess of Falwain helped shape the Province into the place it is today.”

\- A Guide to the Godwin Kingdom, Chapter 7: “The Falwain Province.” First Edition published 1730.

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as a small horse drawn wagon made its way down a small bumpy road. It has started to rain by this point, the constant _tap tap tap_ hitting the fabric roof providing the horse’s rider with a small distraction to occupy his thoughts.

Considering how quiet the journey was, the rider was grateful for the distraction. Otherwise... he would have to deal with his own thoughts. There were no other wagons on the road, or pedestrians for that matter. so the only way the rider could occupy his mind was by listening to the sound of the rain and the sound of his own horse trotting down the road.

Until a sudden roar of thunder disturbed the uneasy silence.

“Hush, Betty. It’s... it’s ok.” The rider spoke gently, stroking Betty softy in an attempt to ease her nerves. She seemed to settle a little, though she was still wary as she continued trotting down the road.

The rider sighed, looking at the road. He was hoping to get out of the mountains tonight, and from there it would be but a day’s ride away from Saint’s Bridge. Once they were there then...

_Crash!_

A spark of light lit up the sky and Betty whinnied, and stopped in her tracks. The rider tried to calm her down, but she still seemed scared. The man sighed, and jumped off the wagon and walked towards his horse.

“Betty, just a little further. I know a safe place nearby to hide from the weather.” The rider said quietly, placing his hands gently on the horse’s head. A soft purple glow covered Betty’s head. She calmed down and the rider smiled, before he headed back to the wagon.

A few minutes passed before the rider directed the horse and the wagon towards a small cave. Once the wagon stopped, he quickly jumped out and started getting ready to make camp.

The rider’s expression was as bleak as the weather that put a stop to his journey was. He had short curly dark brown hair that seemed to be messier than normal and was caked in what to be blood. He was wearing a heavy coat that had seen better days, and boots that also seemed to have blood on it.

The first thing the rider did was to untie the horse from the wagon, and lead it towards the cave, before tying it up to a nearby tree. Betty seemed to calm down a lot because of this, despite the weather continuing to worsen. He then quickly covered up the wagon, to hide it from view in case anyone did happen to be travelling in this weather.

And that left.... one last task. The rider headed towards the back of the wagon, and took a deep breath before he picked up a body... no, not a body. This person was _alive_ , albeit unconscious. He was middle aged, with short greying hair, and he was wearing the distinctive dark blue coats typically worn by the city Guard. And, based on the robin shaped silver badge on his breast pocket, he was a member of the City Guard in Saint’s Bridge.

Said coat was also covered in blood. It had been... a rough day for the both of them.

The rider dragged the unconscious man towards the cave, and laid him gently on the floor. The rider then placed a hand on the man’s forehead and the same purple glow enveloped the man.

He would be fine. Eventually. He would need to wake up first and then deal with... what had happened to him. The rider presumed that the man would be livid, and he had every right to be. Over time though, he would calm down though.

Hopefully.

For now though, all the rider could do was to _wait_. He walked back to the wagon, and pulled out the few supplies he had left. It wasn’t a lot, but there was enough dry campfire wood to start a small fire and enough emergency rations for the both of them tonight.

And enough time for him to mourn before he would have to answer the questions the unconscious man would have.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man wakes up in a cave. A row is almost had, before the man makes a life changing discovery.

“For the fifth year in a row, the harvests have failed yet again. Yes, we can still rely on imports from the Godwin Kingdom, but.... things are still looking bad. It’s the fault of those damned Forsaken. They are like an infestation that is plaguing this land, poisoning it and causing our province to die a slow and painful death. This is why we must find a way of countering them, and end the blight they have wrought on this land. Then, and _only_ then, will our land begin to healed.”

\- Captain Roderick Davies, 1st day of the 10th Month, 1744

A few hours passed, before the unconscious man began to stir.

It was a gradual process. First, the man suddenly found himself coming to as a numb pain danced across his chest. He winced, opening his eyes a little in order to get an idea of where he was. He shut them immediately though, as the light was so bright it almost blinded him. Instead, he weakly attempted to sit up, before he suddenly felt a hand gently press his forehead.

“Take it easy.” A voice said softly, “You have been through a lot today. I would recommend that you relax for a while until you feel better.”

The man tried to open his eyes again, just to see who was talking to him. It took a bit of time for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, but eventually he could see who was talking to him. The voice belonged to a younger looking man with short dark curly hair. He was wearing a simple black waistcoat and suit trousers, along with a white dress shirt. The man noticed that his companion’s sleeves were stained red with... blood?

However, the pressing question died on the man’s lips as he suddenly realised that his own coat was gone. He asked, “Where... what have you done with my coat!?”

“It was covered in presumably your own blood, so I washed and mended it for you.” The dark haired man said quietly, “It still needs to dry, but...”

“What the bally hell do you think you’re doing? You cannot just handle my stuff without my consent.” The man shouted, ignoring the other man’s order to relax as he sat up, “And who the hell are you anyways?”

“My name is Thomas Thorne!” Thomas replied loudly, waving his arms around in an agitated manner, “I... I found you near death and nursed you back to health. You should be _grateful_ for everything that I have done!”

The man was about to interrupt, to ask Thomas what he meant, when his eyes suddenly focused on Thomas’ hands. They were very faint, but the man could see a series of scars that covered Thomas’ hands and went up his lower arm, each of them emitting an extraordinarily faint purple glow. The man looked up, trying to look into Thomas’ eyes. The man gasped. Thomas’ eyes were a very dull brown colour, which suggested one thing...

“Are you even listening to me, you cad?” Thomas interrupted loudly, shaking the man from his thoughts, “I was asking you...”

“You’re... one of the _Forsaken_ , if I am not mistaken?” The man said coldly. He had heard _stories_ about these... foul people before, and he’d been taught how to spot them. Dull, lifeless eyes and scar covered hands were the easiest ways of recognising a Forsaken.There were other signs as well, such as a lower body temperature, paler skin and a slower heartbeat, but he would have to get _closer_ to Thomas to know for sure. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Oh, Saint Esther have mercy.” Thomas muttered to himself, before he turned to look at the man he rescued. “ _Yes_ , I am what you would call Forsaken, but I _detest_ that term.”

“It is still an apt term, especially for someone who has been abandoned by the natural order of life and death.” The man said quickly.

“Even though it has abandoned you also?” Thomas replied softly, a guilty look on his face.

“Now, I do not like what you are implying, _Thomas_ , but I will have you know that...” The man began, sounding defensive, before he suddenly fell silent as he felt his own heart beat. It wasn’t what he was used to. It was like his heart would forget to beat for a few seconds before it suddenly jolted itself into action. One of the signs for recognising a Forsaken was....

He ignored everything that Thomas was saying, noticing the blood on his own shirt. He frantically began undoing his shirt buttons, hoping, _praying,_ that he was mistaken.

He froze, finally looking at his bear chest. There, roughly near his heart, was a long and ugly scar that was glowing a faint amber colour. Thomas said quietly, “.... I have a scar similar to yours. I am truly sorry for what happened to you.”

“What...?” The man began to ask a question, before he trailed off, deep in thought. He then turned to look at Thomas, “I demand that you turn me back this instant!”

Thomas sighed, looking at the other man wearily, “Unfortunately that is not possible. If it was, I would happily give up my Forsaken Powers and become human once more.”

The man felt his body deflate. He buttoned his shirt back up, trying to avoid looking at the scar on his chest. He then just sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, as he tried to work out what he wanted to ask and do next. Eventually he said, his voice barely audible, “What happened to me?”

”That... I do not know unfortunately.” Thomas replied, avoiding eye contact, “As I said, I just found you on the side of the road and... never mind. Do you remember anything?”

The man fell silent again, as he tried to remember how he ended up where he was. The last thing he remembered was leaving Saint’s Bridge. But that was more than a week ago. What had happened since then? The man said softly, sounding completely lost, “I... do not remember.”

“...That is unfortunate.” Thomas replied quietly, before he looked at the man calmly, “You never told me your name, by the way.”

“Just call me the Captain.” The Captain said, after a few seconds of silence, “I...”

“Ok. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain.” Thomas nodded, “Shall we take a break for now? I have some rations that I can cook for us. It has been a long day, and I think we both need to think about something else for a bit.”

The Captain paused for a moment, wondering if he could even eat considering his... condition but he chose not to ask that question. He said quietly, “Sure, but once we are done eating, I demand that you answer some of my questions.”

“I will endeavour to do so to the best of my ability.” Thomas promised, before he walked to the other side of the cave that they were in, and started preparing a small campfire. The Captain wondered how Thomas was going to light a fire for a moment, before Thomas’ hand started glowing a vibrant purple. A second later, a burst of fire landed on the wood.

Of course. He could do magic. The Captain fell quiet, watching as Thomas began cooking what appeared to be soup. The Captain’s stomach began growling as a strong smell hit his nostrils. Thomas was right. Food first. Then questions. Then...

Whatever came next, he supposed.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After food is eaten, The Captain as a few questions for Thomas Thorne.

“Have you ever wished,

That you could be strong

Or wiser, or even braver,

In order to right a wrong?

That feeling is like fire,

It burns in your heart,

Gives you strength and purpose

And allows you to play your part.

But be careful, young one.

For when the fire burns out,

When you cannot do any more,

Then your mind is full of doubt.

Can I be strong, you’d ask,

Or wise, or brave, or kind?

You try again, you play your part,

But doing so burns your mind.

Sometimes, take a step back.

Recover from the previous fight

Otherwise, all you will offer

Is a dying light.“

\- “The Dangers of being Selfless” by Thomas Thorne. First published 1742.

The next few minutes passed in silence as the Captain watched Thomas cook food for the two of them. The Captain could hear his stomach continue to growl as the smell of tomato soup grew stronger. Oh good lord, he did not even realise how hungry he was until Thomas had tempted him with food.

At one point, Thomas looked at the Captain and said sheepishly, “I am sorry it’s not a lot of food but...”

“It’s quite alright.” The Captain said quietly, now looking at the cave wall, “Anything is better than nothing, isn’t it?”

Thomas nodded, and an uneasy silence filled the cave as Thomas continued cooking. Eventually, Thomas looked at the pot and his hands started glowing purple again as he levitated the pot away from the fire. The Captain stared at the pot, and then at Thomas’s scarred hands, before asking quietly, “...So, how does magic work?”

“Well, I am glad you asked!” Thomas said dramatically, lowering the pot into the ground with a gentle thud, “A lot of magic requires you to be in tune both with yourself and with your own magic, to cast aside your assumptions about what is possible in order to achieve the impossible. I will show you more, and I can teach you if you’d like. However, I think we should eat first least our food grows cold.”

The Captain nodded, muttering, “Yes. That sounds like a good idea.”, before Thomas spooned portions of soup into two average sized bowls. He then promptly handed one of the bowls to the Captain. The Captain took his bowl silently, and began tucking into his soup.

Neither of them talked for a while, allowing the sound of the storm outside to provide the backdrop to their meal. The Captain finished lost, and he watched as Thomas slowly ate his dinner. He seemed... lost. They both were to be honest. The Captain was unsure of what he wanted to do next and Thomas seemed... _heartbroken._

Eventually, the Captain couldn’t bear the thought of not knowing what was going on, and he asked in an authoritative tone, “So, what brings you to the Goodfellow mountains? It is not a place most would go willingly.”

Thomas sighed, finishing off his meal, staring wistfully at the campfire. It was a few moments before he spoke, his voice so quiet it threatened to be drowned out by the sound of thunder, “Well... it is a long and tragic tale, but alas I’ll have to keep it brief. I was up here investigating rumours that there were rogue Crystologists dabbling in human experimentation. I wasn’t alone however, as my mentor Annie was travelling with me. However, things went wrong and she... perished.”

“Wait, the F...we can die?” The Captain asked, startled.

“In certain circumstances yes.” Thomas said softly, “The dastards caught her and tore her heart out. She died not long afterwards.”

“I am so sorry.” The Captain mumbled, unprepared to help Thomas deal with his grief. He had been trained in the art of law enforcement and tactics, not... supporting other people’s well-being. He asked quietly, “What was she like?”

“She was an inspirational woman.” Thomas replied honestly, his voice breaking as he did so, “Annie was a no nonsense woman, yes, but she truly cared about other people and she wanted to do the right thing. I would have been so lost had she helped me back when I first became one of the Crysthearted, and for that I am grateful.”

“Crysthearted?” The Captain asked quietly.

“That is what we ‘Forsaken’ prefer to call ourselves, yes.” Thomas answered, continuing quietly, “I... oh gods it’s so weird to know that she’s _gone_. It feels like some awful joke except there isn’t a punchline. And none of us have the power to bring the dead back to life.”

“She... I... I think she sounds like a good person.” The Captain said awkwardly, “But... did you find what you were looking for?”

“Why are you asking me this?!” Thomas asked, sounding agitated, as he stood up and glared at the Captain, “Do you honestly expect me to _want_ to think about...”

The Captain said, fiddling with his spoon as he tried to work out how to phrase what he wanted to say, “You said she died investigating rumors of rogue Crystologists, yes? There’s... a saying that we adopted in the City Guard in Saint’s Bridge. Create meaning from tragedy. Yes, we all need to grieve, but once we’ve run out of tears to cry, we have to go out there and make sure it wasn’t in vain. So, I ask you again. Did you find what you were looking for?”

The entire cave fell silent, as Thomas was rendered speechless by what the Captain had said. He slowly sat back down, and stared at the fire in quiet contemplation. The Captain could see a look of sadness on the other man’s face, along with... something else. The Captain wasn’t sure if it due to the way the flames cast their shadows across Thomas’ face, but an essence of guilt also appeared to be etched into his features.

Eventually, Thomas muttered bitterly, “I wish I could have found more.”

The Captain nodded, understanding that feeling exactly. As a member of the City Guard, he always wanted to do more for the people of Saint’s Bridge. Especially in these trying times. He had seen too many good people suffer in the last few years. Far _too_ many. The Captain said quietly, “Maybe... I could help. I can offer another pair of eyes to see if there’s anything that has been overlooked.”

“You would truly do that?” Thomas asked, sounding surprised that the Captain would even offer.

The Captain nodded, “I... only if you want me to, of course. It’s just... you’ve been taking care of me after... Well I became one of the Crysthearted and if finding out who was backing these rogue Crystologists can reveal what happened to _me_ , well...”

“That is _wonderful_ news.” Thomas said, a little _too_ eagerly for someone who had been grieving a few moments earlier, “I do, however, think that it’s time for us to retire for the night. We’ve both had... a long day and I think some sleep would be greatly appreciated.”

The Captain nodded, “I agree. And perhaps the blasted weather will be better tomorrow.”

Thomas chuckled at that, “Hopefully, though it is the Godwin Kingdom. The weather is often pretty grim.”

The Captain smirked. Thomas wasn’t wrong there. However, the Captain decided to turn in for the night. He said quietly, “Goodnight Thomas.”

“Goodnight, Captain.” Thomas replied, “See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for now, this is all I have written on the AU (excluding the world building). I do plan to write more, but there is another fanfic of mine that I need to finish first.
> 
> But if you have read all of this, thank you so much for reading this and I hope that you enjoyed reading this just as much as I have enjoyed writing this. :)
> 
> Also if you have read all three chapters, please can you leave a comment? I would love to have some feedback on this and see what I can improve on and what you like so I can use that to develop future chapters. :)


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain tries to sleep, but he is plagued by nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter! :) Also, if you want to give some feedback/constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. :)

“Do you know what makes these _Forsaken_ so fascinating? It’s the fact that they have been around for a long time, and yet we still do not have a firm understanding regarding their magical abilities and how they work. How does inserting a Cryst into their hearts cause them to become functionally immortal? Likewise, what affect does that have on the Cryst itself?

I’ve been reading what little remains from the studies the Saint’s Bridge Crystologists did a century ago, and they offer not many answers. Just.... so many further questions. Hopefully, the research I will conduct will help further our understanding and will make the Button family a hefty profit.“

\- Francis Button, 12th day of the 7th month, 1696.

_For the first time in a long time, the Captain found himself dreaming._

_He found himself standing in the streets of Saint’s Bridge, out of breath. His legs felt like they were about to break as his knees buckled, and he collapsed onto the cobbled stones before. The Captain was confused. He had been running? But why? Why did he feel so afraid?_

_Struggling for breath, he turned his head and looked behind him, just to see what he was running away from._

_Time seemed to freeze._

_Saint’s Bridge was on fire. The flames seemed to dance as they tore into each old wooden buildings, each house, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. As this was going on, he could see countless people running away from the flames screaming. Of course they were. They had already lost everything they owned. They didn’t want to die. But this panic was going to cause more deaths._

_There needed to be some order._

_“Right, everyone, I need you to remain calm. I...” The Captain stood up and said as calmly as he could. The fact that he wasn’t wearing his usual City Guard uniform barely registered in his mind, instead focusing on trying to restore order._

_However, before he could give any instructions, he felt himself being shoved to the ground as people trampled all over him. Nobody listened. The Captain stood up and tried again. He was shoved to the ground again._

_He was powerless._

_And all the while, the flames continued to grow stronger, continuing their destructive waltz that threatened the city. The Captain was struggling to breathe, as the smoke made its way into his lungs. He could only weakly stand up, and slowly hobble down the street._

_He could hear cries for help, people desperate to be saved as the fire waged on. But the Captain ignored them. He... had to... survive. He... needed..._

_The Captain fell to the ground again, his lungs burning as he gasped for what little air there was left. He... he just needed to get... away. His vision grew blurry. Come... on.... just a little... further..._

_Everything went dark._

_When he came to, he was no longer in the burning streets of Saint’s Bridge. The Captain smiled weakly, taking in a few hurried breaths as he tried to stand up. However, the sound of rattling chains stopped him. He turned around again, and saw that both of his arms were bound by chains that had been drilled into the cave wall behind him. He tugged at the chains, trying to find a way to free himself._

_“Hello? Anybody there?” The Captain asked weakly. The cave was eerily quiet, with only the sounds of the rattling chains and dripping water providing an answer. The Captain asked again, louder this time. Nothing._

_Suddenly the Captain could hear footsteps nearby. The Captain tensed up. Was this a sign of his salvation, or of his...?_

_“He’s awake, boys.” The Captain could see three masked men standing in front of him. They were wearing dark coats that obscured most of their features and they were wielding... the standard pistols that everyone in the City Guard is issued with when they first enlist! They were here to rescue him...!_

_“Ah, thank you. I was worried that I would be stuck here.” The Captain said weakly, with a hint of relief in his voice. One of the men started laughing in response._

_”What makes yer think we’re rescuing you?” The man in the middle said calmly. The Captain froze. No... this wasn’t happening. They couldn’t be...._

_The Captain began tugging at the chains again, as two of the men approached him and grabbed onto his lower chest and arms. The main in the middle then walked up to him, unsheathing a small dagger as he did so. He said quietly, “Thank you, boys. Right... stay still, Captain...”_

The Captain suddenly found himself being jolted awake as he felt someone grab his shoulders. The Captain didn’t even register where he was at first, his only thought being that he was in danger. He lifted his left hand up and tried to push the person away when he suddenly saw a large burst of blue light.

Several things happened after that. The Captain’s left hand started hurting. He heard a scream. And then a thud.

“Ahhh.... Captain... it’s me.” The Captain slowly realised that he was awake as he heard Thomas’ voice from the other side of the cave. He looked down at his left hand, and saw a faint light blue glow cover it. Thomas continued, “...Wow. That was... fairly impressive. But that... that was painful.”

“I apologise, Thomas.” The Captain said quietly, “I did not realise I could actually do that. Are you alright?”

“I’ve been worse.” Thomas said, with a wince, “What about you? You were rather restless in your sleep, and I was trying to wake you up. You seemed to be having a horrid nightmare.”

The Captain fell silent for a second, wondering how to answer Thomas’ question. Should he be honest, and tell Thomas about what he dreamt? Or should he try and maintain a sense of decorum? He eventually muttered, “It was just a nightmare. I am perfectly _fine_ Thomas. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to go back to sleep.”

Thomas said quietly, “Of course, Captain. I do hope that the rest of your night’s sleep is more peaceful.”

The Captain nodded, and looked in Thomas’ direction, “Same to you as well. Goodnight, Thomas.” With that, the Captain made himself comfy again and found himself drifting back to sleep.

He had no more nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Francis Button wrote the little intro to the chapter’s beginning and it may seem slightly unconnected to the chapter as a whole. Firstly, how Francis Button fits into all of this will be answered at some point and secondly that intro will make sense. :)
> 
> The nightmare itself was really fun to write, especially because I was listening to some really intense music whilst writing the description of the fire which made it feel more alive. :D Said piece of music was the song Shadowlord from the original Nier soundtrack for those who are curious. :)
> 
> And yes, the Captain did his first bit of magic. :) Nothing too advanced for now, but in time he will hopefully learn how to control his abilities more instead of accidentally flinging Thomas across a cave like a rag doll. XD


End file.
